Vampire
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Last chapter uploaded! Mr. John explains why he wishes to kill the humans, and decides to help Marron with something. But who's the new and strange evil in the dark? I will be writing a sequel, don't worry!
1. Train incident

# I don't own anything; so don't even think of suing me. #  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Marron and her mom were at the train station. It was Friday, and her mother had suggested they should go shopping together, just for fun. Marron hadn't really bought anything, except for this cool horror book. It was about zombies and mummies, and other creepy stuff. She looked at the clock. The train was delayed. It was late. There was no one around. She decided to go and read the book she bought. As she turned the first page, her mother stood up.  
  
"Marron, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me here, okay?"  
  
"Alright mom." Marron responded.  
  
Her mom left and she was alone. The first chapter was about vampires. Quite scary. The wind howled through the hall, blowing away the garbage left by other passengers. It was like a ghost was haunting the place. She shivered. She could get up and go to her mom, for then she wouldn't be alone. She thought of it, but didn't do it. It was a rather silly idea, to go to her mom, just because she's a little bit scared of the wind! No, better not.  
  
She got interested in her book, when she heard someone pass by. She looked up. A tall man walked past her. He had long blond hair, which stuck to his face. He wore a long black coat that was ragged and torn. He was thin and pale, as if he's seen a ghost. He turned to look at Marron and smiled at her. Marron smiled back, but nervously. He looked really creepy. Could he be a vampire? No, she must be imagining it, after all, who wouldn't when they're alone in a dark place? She decided just to keep on reading.  
  
It wasn't long for Marron had the first chapter finished. She looked up. Still no sign of her mom, or the train. What was she doing? Maybe she met someone and has begun a conversation. Maybe she's stuck in the toilet. Maybe aliens have kidnapped her. Or, that vampire looking guy could have gotten her. More bizarre ideas started to flow into her head. But it all came back to the idea of vampires. It must be because she had read that part of the book. She knew better than to be worried. After all, her mom is strong; she can handle any burglars, thieves or vampires. Then she heard footsteps. And a familiar voice.  
  
"Marron, I'm sorry to stay away so long, the train hasn't left already, has it?" A joke is never misplaced.  
  
"No mom, it hasn't even arrived yet." Marron smiled.  
  
She turned to face her mother, wanting too ask why she was gone for such a long time. That's when she stopped. He mother wasn't like she was just now. She was pale, just like the guys she saw. And if Marron looked closely, she could see two little holes in her neck. No! It couldn't be! Marron was scared stiff, unable to speak.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her mother asked. "You must have been scared, being all alone in this filthy place. I don't blame you; I was gone for a long time. I met this nice man while I was walking back and he had long blond hair. He also wore this dirty coat, so I told him to get a new one. He said he'd seen you, was that true? He was so nice. But don't worry." She said as she bent over to reach Marron, licking her lips. "Mommy's here, you have nothing to fear." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ # So what do you think? Please review! I want to hear your comment! # 


	2. Marron's on the prowl

Here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And no, I don't own DBZ! ~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2:00 PM, and the sun's shining. At the Son's house, everything was peaceful. Gohan was on a date with Videl, Goku was out training with Piccolo, Chi-Chi was busy doing the dishes and Goten was inside, happily playing with his toys. That was, until the phone rang.  
  
"Goten! Will you get that for me! I'm busy!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Sure mom!"  
  
Goten ran over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, with Son Goten!"  
  
"Hey Goten, it's me Marron!"  
  
"Marron! Nice to hear from you again! How was shopping yesterday?"  
  
"Oh just fine. The train was a bit late though."  
  
"Did you catch a cold or something? You sound sort of.hollow."  
  
"I don't know, I'll check it out later. Do you want to come to my house and play?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my mom first. Mom!!"  
  
"What Goten?"  
  
"Can I go over to Marron's house? She wants to play with me!"  
  
"Okay! Just make sure you're back for dinner!"  
  
"My mom says it's okay."  
  
"Yeah? Great! Come over at once!"  
  
They put down the phone. Goten ran outside without putting his toys away first. But meanwhile, at the house of Marron, something was going on.  
  
"Mom, I invited Goten to come and play."  
  
"That's good. Now, you have fun and remember what I told you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
Goten flew to Marron's house and when he arrived there, he noticed something strange. The curtains were drawn, and no light was on. That was weird. Goten shrugged and knocked on the door. It opened.  
  
"Goten! Come in! My mom's in the kitchen."  
  
Unable to see Marron's face very well, he went inside. Inside was even creepier than outside.  
  
"Marron, why is the house so.WAH!!"  
  
Marron's face was totally different. It was cold and dark, and she didn't look like she got enough sleep.  
  
"M-m-marron? What happened to you."  
  
"I've been waiting for you Goten. My mom asked me if I could do something special to you."  
  
"R-r-really?"  
  
"Yeah. And she also insisted you'd stay for dinner." Marron said, licking her fangs.  
  
After a couple of seconds, a loud scream could be heard, and then silence. Inside the house, Goten lay on the ground. After a few minutes he stirred.  
  
"Finally, you're awake."  
  
Goten looked up. He wasn't afraid of Marron anymore. In fact, he felt like having fun.  
  
"Hey Marron, you said I could stay for dinner."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"My father. He didn't want to cooperate in becoming a vampire, so now he's our meal."  
  
"Sounds delicious."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What do you all think? Review me please! Next chapter in the making! 


	3. Goten come home

Once again, I do so not own DBZ. *******  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son's house, Chi-Chi was getting worried, seeing that her son hadn't come home yet and it was getting late. She decided to call Android 18's house.  
  
"That son of mine never misses a dinner, there must be something wrong."  
  
The telephone rang, and Marron went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, this is Marron speaking!"  
  
"Marron! Is Goten there with you?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Give him to me please."  
  
Marron handed Goten the phone.  
  
"With Goten!"  
  
"Goten! Where are you! It's late and you're not home yet! I want you to come home right now!"  
  
"Are you sure mom?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Come home this instant!"  
  
Chi-Chi hung up the phone. Goten looked at Marron.  
  
"My mom wants me to come home."  
  
"Alright. Just do what we agreed, alright?"  
  
They both smiled evilly and Goten licked his fangs. Goten waved Marron goodbye and headed outside. A good thing it was dark, he wouldn't want to get hurt in the sun. He arrived at his house in a couple of minutes. He opened the door and walked in. His mom was washing the dishes.  
  
"There you are! It's about time! Dinner's finished, so I guess you will have nothing to eat! Well, it serves you right, you shouldn't be out so long it's."  
  
While his mom kept on ranting, Goten slowly entered the kitchen, not saying a word. He crept closer to his mother.  
  
".and from there on I want you back when I say so, am I clear? Goten?"  
  
Chi-Chi turned around, but not to see the face of her kind sweet son, but the face of a monster. She stopped moving, and dropped a wet plate out of her hand, which shattered into million pieces on the floor. The monster slowly came closer to her; breathing was the only thing that could be heard.  
  
"G-g-g-goten?"  
  
"My dear mother, please, join me, and you will see how fun it can be, outside. In the dark."  
  
The last part he said with a dark voice. The he jumped on her. Chi-Chi screamed and ran away from Goten, trying to escape. She hid behind the couch. Goten was nowhere to be seen. Her mind raced. If she could reach the door, she would be safe. Thinking it was clear she sprinted to the door. But.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Then there was a loud scream, a muffled sound and an evil laughter. And then, silence. 


	4. Mr John

I don't DBZ. DUM DUM DUM!!! ***********  
  
Marron saw it was dark outside. She thought it would be a good idea to go for a stroll, maybe have a bite or 2. Her mother wouldn't mind. As she headed outside, she felt a strange urge to go to a certain place. Like someone was calling her. She followed the voice in her head, which led to a place where she had never gone before. It was the public bar, open for people only above 18. She headed into the alley next to it. It was dark and moist. She saw a strange figure leaning against the wall. He had long blond hair and he was pale. And the coat.Marron suddenly realized, he was the guy from the train station. The vampire.  
  
"Hello Marron, how are you doing in this lovely evening?"  
  
"Just fine. Who are you? I saw you before."  
  
The guy looked at her. Marron saw he had gray eyes.  
  
"Aren't you happy that I helped you become a vampire?"  
  
"I'm okay, but I didn't like it that you were messing with my mom."  
  
"I told your mother that she should make other people vampires as well. Who, is not my problem. Isn't life so much better this way?"  
  
This guy would have given any other person the creeps. But not Marron, she was a vampire. But yet, she wondered. What was this guy up to? Why did he want to make everyone a vampire?  
  
"Excuse me Mr..eh."  
  
"Call me Mr. John."  
  
"Okay, Mr. John, why do you want to make people vampires?"  
  
"You want to know? Well, I'll tell you. But you only. You see, when I'm done, there will be a curse. Only you and I will be spared."  
  
"You and me? Spared? Spared for what?"  
  
Mr. John told her everything, about a terrible curse that was about to come, and what it was going to do. Marron eyes flew wide open and gasped a couple of times.  
  
"But that's terrible! Why? And why do I get spared?"  
  
"You see, when I first saw you, I thought you were a pretty little girl, who would grow up to become beautiful. And if you're smart, you'd help me. Or else."  
  
Marron didn't have to guess what the 'or else' was. Did she have a choice? She was a vampire, but this was just too much! She had to stop him. Betray her people. Betray him.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you Mr. John."  
  
"Good. I'll see you soon."  
  
And with that, he left. Marron wasn't stupid. She would just pretend to help him, but in the meantime, try to find a way to stop the curse. She would have to get help. And most of all, find a way to turn back into a human again. And not only her, but also the rest, before it was too late. She got the urge to bite someone again. She would have to hold that down. But for now she had to find someone to help her. Someone she could trust and who wasn't a vampire.  
  
"But who?"  
  
Marron walked out of the alley. Her mom was a vampire, her dad was dead, Goten is a vampire too, she didn't really like Bra, and Pan probably will turn into a vampire as well. How she wished they hadn't met that man. Then it hit her. Who was not a vampire, lived far away from the rest so he has a small chance of running into one, and has an open mind? She right away ran into the direction her uncle lived: Android 17. He'll help her. He has too.  
  
******** So what do you think? PLZ review me! I want to know! 


	5. Help me uncle

You think I own DBZ? ************  
  
Marron ran all the way to the woods. She really wished she could fly. Maybe she should ask someone to teach her someday. But that was future stuff. She had to get to uncle to help her fight against the curse. At last her uncle's cabin was in sight. Arriving there, she knocked on his door. Android 17 opened it. He was wearing his usual clothes, orange bandana, gloves, jacket etc.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Uncle, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
After a while, when Marron was finished explaining everything to her uncle, 17 stood up from the couch and frowned. He was thinking.  
  
"You got yourself into quite a mess. I don't know if I'm the right person you should be asking. I hardly know anything about humans, let alone vampires!"  
  
"Please uncle, you're the only one I can trust!"  
  
"Hmm. This is a tricky situation. What do you know about vampires, Marron?"  
  
"Well, I remember reading a book about them. Vampires can't stand garlic, which is true, I tested it on myself. And there was also this cross thing. That one's stupid, it doesn't work at all. I'm not sure if you can kill a vampire with a stake. Actually, you can kill anyone with a stake! But anyway, I didn't try it. And that sunlight thing, it does sting, but it doesn't kill you. As long as I wear sunglasses, I'm fine!"  
  
"So, we know how to kill one of your kind, but to turn them back?"  
  
"I don't know either. It would help taking care of that Mr. John."  
  
They talked until the sun appeared in the sky. Marron left her uncle's house again. While she headed home, 17 went out for a bit of research. That's what he promised Marron. He needed to see who wasn't a vampire yet, and had to rescue him/her. He would have to start off with the Briefs, they hadn't been hit yet. At least, he hoped. Arriving at their house, he rang the doorbell. And again. Again. Why was no one answering? 17 feared the worst. Then he heard voices.  
  
"No! Stop it! What are you doing?"  
  
That sounds like trouble. 17 rushed in, only to find vampire-like Bra and Trunks trying to get away from her. Trunks, seeing that the newcomer startled Bra, ran away as fast as he could outside. 17 quickly followed him. Bra jumped right at them, snarling and hissing as loud as possible. Outside, they shut the door. They heard a large thump, a wailing, and then grumbling growing softer.  
  
"Hey thanks man! My sister was about to get me!"  
  
"No problem. But what exactly happened in there?"  
  
"Well, Bra came home after playing with Goten. She said she had a swell time and all, but the thing is, she came home late at night. Me, a suspicious brother, asked her what she had been doing. Then, she jumped on me! And she was a monster!"  
  
"You mean a vampire."  
  
"What would you know about it?"  
  
In a minute or 2, 17 explained all to Trunks about what happened. He didn't say anything about Mr. John or the curse. He advised Trunks to stay away for a while, maybe help others stay safe.  
  
"Good idea 17. I'll go check if Pan's okay."  
  
Trunks flew off, leaving Juunana behind. Trunks and Pan. Typical. Not bothering to think about it further, 17 went off, seeing what else he could do. He kept wondering about this Mr. John. Where did he come from? Why was he here? For the curse, maybe, but why now? The thing was, for the curse to work, everybody had to be a vampire, and so they could be eliminated all at once. Marron told him that, and what Mr. John was planning to do after they were all gone. 17 shuddered. He had to stop this curse, or it will be the end, as they know it.  
  
********  
  
What do you think? Curious what the rest of the curse is? And how it works? Or what's going to happen after that? And why now? Well, I'm not going to tell you now, ha ha ha! I want reviews, and then you can answer all these questions in later chapters! 


	6. The cure

Marron watched the blue sky. She hated it. Not that she did before, but now that she was a vampire she hated it. She hated being a vampire. Knowing that she couldn't go out, she decided to do some research, and see if there was a way to turn herself and the others back to normal. She had looked through many books, but all the tales told her that the vampire could only be killed, not become a human again. Her mother was sleeping; she didn't like the day at all. Her father was dead, eaten by them. She did have a bit of regret about that. At the moment she was in the library, in the old section where hardly anyone came. She sighed and looked for another book concerning vampires. She took the ladder to climb up the bookcase. There she saw a book with the title "Dracula". Maybe that could be of some use. She reached out to grab it, but then slipped and fell, along with a few dozen books. Marron, covered by books, stood up again. There was dust everywhere now. Then she saw a book had landed open in front of her, with the title: All knowledge of Vampires. She had a look at it.  
  
"Let's see. How to become a vampire.No.How to kill a vampire.No.Here! How to turn back into a human! This tale was hardly ever told. In the old days, people wondered how it was that if someone became a vampire and started biting everyone, how is it that the whole world hasn't become vampires? Professor H. Fang did a research and discovered that sometimes vampires bite their own sort by mistake. However, the vampire would transform back into a human, increasing the number of vampires. Pr. Fang then went out vampire hunting and killed most of them."  
  
Marron gasped and closed the book. All she had to do was get bitten by another vampire! But how could she do that?  
  
Marron walked through the street in a dark coat at night.  
  
"This is like one of those typical old and dumb horror movies. A young blond girl walks alone and gets bitten by a vampire. Well, let's hope that this works."  
  
It was getting really late, and no sign of anyone else.  
  
"This is getting boring."  
  
Then she heard a hissing sound. She turned but saw no one. Then she walked on again. All of the sudden someone jumped on her. Marron could feel someone biting in her neck.  
  
"Jackpot."  
  
After she felt that this person was done, she threw him/her off. To her surprise she saw it was Bulma.  
  
"Bulma??"  
  
Bulma hissed and then scurried away into the dark night. Marron rubbed her neck. That had hurt a bit.  
  
When Marron came home, she wanted to see if she was normal again. As soon as the sun came out, instead of hiding, she just stood and felt the warmth.  
  
"You!"  
  
Marron turned around, facing her mother.  
  
"My child! Why have you done this! How dare you disgrace your own family!"  
  
"Mom, no!"  
  
But too late. 18 jumped her again, and bit her. Marron pulled her off. She felt the sting again, changing her back. She had to get out quick, before she fully became a vampire again. 18 tried to grab her, but she narrowly escaped. As fast as her feet could carry her, she ran outside, knowing her mother couldn't follow her.  
  
"Oh terrific Marron, now where to?"  
  
She then decided to go to her uncle's cabin and stay there. That would be the safest thing to do. All she had to think of now, is how to change the others. Then she realized all she had to do was bite them. After all, she was a vampire, again, thanks to mom, so all she had to do was track them down. Easy! But one problem was:  
  
"If they all become human again, meaning there are no vampires, who will be able to change me back? I'll be the only vampire left!"  
  
Marron didn't like this. Of course she would be willing to help others, but it's no fun being the only one not being able to go out in the sun.  
  
"What should I do?" 


	7. The curse revealed

I don't own DBZ (DUH!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Marron worked swift and quick. She first tracked down Goten, who she tied up and bit. The taste of blood wasn't as nice anymore, but as long as it would help her friend she would do it. Sure enough, it worked. When Goten was back to normal, Marron asked him if he wanted to help her finding the others so she could bit them. Meanwhile, her uncle was busy trying to find Mr. John. He was curious to know more about this special curse. He walked down a dark alley at night, in hope to find him. Yet, sure enough.  
  
"I see you finally came here."  
  
17 turned around. It was Mr. John alright. How he wished he could kill him.  
  
"I know why you are here. You want to know more about the curse, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will tell you then. The time is right, so there will be no more secrets. When I met Marron the time wasn't right so I couldn't say all. Tomorrow night, the planet Mars will be aligned with the moon. It's dark rays will be send to Earth. This only happened every 2000 years. The rays will then capture every vampire, and turn them into horrible creatures. But I have found a way to make sure I will not change. When everyone is changed, I will control them, and take over the world and rid them of these nasty humans. You are an android. You hate humans too. Why don't you help me?"  
  
"I will not let Marron suffer."  
  
"How noble. But too late. It will happen tomorrow. Even if your little cousin turns herself back into a human, my strength will be so strong that she too will be destroyed. And you can't stop it. It is too late."  
  
And with that, he disappeared. 17 saw the sun come up and headed off to find Marron. She was already finished with turning everyone back to a human. Only thing was, she was a vampire, but no one could change her back. It depressed her.  
  
"Well, no time for that, according to that freak, the curse will start tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Goten said. "What should we do?"  
  
"I suggest we kill this Mr. John" Trunks said.  
  
"Good idea Trunks. If he's dead, he won't be able to destroy us."  
  
"Where do you think he'll go?" Pan asked.  
  
"I know where, he said he will go to the graveyard on the other side of town." Marron mentioned.  
  
"Well, let's not waste time, let's go!" Bra shouted, already running of to the car, ready to drive.  
  
"But Bra, you don't know how to drive!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" She turned on the gas and stepped on the pedal. However, she started so fast that they spurted forwards. upside down that is.  
  
"BRA!"  
  
Luckily, 17 helped her straighten it up (he was the only one outside the car, lucky guy) and they headed to the graveyard. Only, thanks to them arguing, it took them so long that it was already evening, much to Marron's dismay. They saw Mr. John standing there, waiting until Mars gave him his strength. Marron was the first to jump out of the car.  
  
"I will not let you win Mr. John!"  
  
The planet started to glow green, and a long beam of light shone down, reaching for Mr. John. But then Marron jumped before him.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Mr. John screeched, as they started to glow. It looked like they were going to blow up.  
  
"MARRON!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So? Do you think Marron will die? Tune in next time for the final episode of "Vampire"! (and don't forget to review! ^_^) 


	8. The enemy defeaten

LalalalaIdon'townDBZlalala  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"MARRON!"  
  
Marron felt her head spin. But then, as soon as her eyes got used to the light, she saw time was standing still. Only she and Mr. John were moving. Mr. John didn't look so scary now, in fact, it seemed he had sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Marron, never before have I seen a vampire care so much for humans. A long time ago I was killed for what I was. For that, I wanted to take revenge. But now I see, I can't blame all the humans for something one of them has done."  
  
"Does that mean you will stop this?"  
  
"Yes. It's about time my spirit flies back above, where I can finally find peace. But before I go, I will do one thing."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, and Marron started to feel light inside. It was a happy feeling, and she felt as if a large burden had been taken away from her. The feeling disappeared and Marron noticed she wasn't a vampire anymore.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll die with me as well. I brought you back to your normal state, but I can't give you your life."  
  
"That's alright. My friends know how to bring me back to life. I'll write it down on a note."  
  
She took out her pen and paper and wrote down something quick, and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Come with me back to life Mr. John, and live happily with us!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late for me already. I've wandered around Earth for years and years. It is time for me to go."  
  
And with those words, time started to run again and they both disappeared.  
  
"Oh no!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What's this?" Goten picked up a piece of paper on the ground. It said:  
  
'Go and find the Dragonballs, sillies!'  
  
They laughed and decided to do as Marron had asked them. Meanwhile, up above, Marron spend her time with King Kai drinking tea.  
  
"So this Mr. John was just a man filled with hate? I see, I see."  
  
"It's too bad he doesn't want to live again. Do you think there are more people like him?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe."  
  
Down on Earth, all the Dragonballs were put together. And Marron was wished back on Earth.  
  
"Group hug!"  
  
It was a happy site seeing all friends and family together. They laughed and the sun laughed with them. Everyone was happy. Everyone? Well, somewhere in the shadows, a mysterious figure watches them.  
  
"John was a traitor and a fool. And it is all that little girl's fault. I swear, I will have my revenge, oh sweet dear Marron."  
  
Then, with a gust of wind, the figure disappeared completely.  
  
THE END?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, that's all! But I'm sure going to write a sequel! See Marron and friends next time in a new story and a new villain, which will be called: "Hell's Child"! 


End file.
